B-BUCKETS?
by NerdieMcCool
Summary: Basically Hangoverstuck. I SUCK at descriptions! My first Homestuck fic, and I'm ready for all that's going to come. Rated M for persuasive language, sexual themes etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Waking up**

I felt myself drift slowly into consciousness, groggy like any other day. But then I felt pain, the pain of having slept on the cold, hard ground. I forced my eyes open, letting my gaze drift around the room. I noticed a few key things.

First, this wasn't even my fucking hive. Second, I had no pants on. Third, there were FUCKING BUCKETS EVERYWHERE.

WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!

I hauled myself up, ignoring the pain in my muscles, and grabbed my pants. I struggled to zip them up, and began hyperventilating. Why the fuck couldn't I remember- OH SHIT.

That was probably the point my thinkpan clicked.

Terezi was lying on the floor on the other side of the room, covered by only a blanket. Nothing was exposed, thank gog, but her red glasses were smashed, lying beside her. I almost threw up. Not at the sight of her, just the whole fucking idea of the thing. Remember, Karkat! REMEMBER DAMNIT!

That's right, I remember going to Gamzee's party... Gamzee, that FUCKASS! What the hell did he do?!

Terezi stirred, and my thoughts were bouncing off the walls. Did we... You know... I shakily walked over, and cautiously shook her by the shoulder. She groaned, swatting my hand away. I wasn't in the mood for this shit. "GET UP."

"NO! L34V3 M3 4LON3!"

"GET THE FUCK UP!"

She sat up, the blanket falling down. "WH4T!"

Her breasts were fully exposed by this point, and I stammered uncontrollably. This was the last point my thinkpan worked for a long time. I could feel my cheeks go bright red, and covered my eyes. She screamed, and I was bombarded by a pillow to the face. I could hear her shuffling around the room with the blanket, and the huff as she pulled on her clothes. This must have been One fucking hell of a night.

I could hear her back up into the wall, sliding down and burying her face into her hands. She shook. I uncovered my eyes, and almost instantaneously walked over to comfort her. She was on the verge of tears... But I stopped myself. "WH4T... H4PP3N3D... L4ST N1GHT..." she said in between voice cracks.

"I DONT KNOW, BUT IM ABOUT CALL THAT FUCKER GAMZEE!" I pulled my PDA out of my pocket, frowning. Half the screen was smashed. What a waste of good fucking grist! Not that it mattered now though, what was important was happening now.

I looked at the guy's face, saved into the device. I almost smashed the rest of it on the spot. But I had to call him. Now.

Before I knew it, I could hear that voice. "Hey bRoThEr, I'm OfF sEeIn mIrAcLeS, CaLL mE LaTeR."

Terezi looked up, her horror fading quickly into Anger. "L3TS GO."

"WHERE?" I asked, though the answer was obvious.

"TO G4MZ33'S HOUS3."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I'm not sure if anyone had used this plot idea before, I didn't really check, but I thought this would be fun to write about. Anywho, if you liked it, please review! If I get nice reviews I'll continue, but I'm also looking for constructive criticism and ways to make my stories better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**...Friends?**

Terezi and I finally showed up at his door, and I could swear she was angrier than I'd ever been. I guess we both kind of were.

I balled my fist up, pounding on Gamzee's door. "GET THE FUCK OUT HERE YOU INSUFFERABLE CLOWN!"

Terezi cupped her hands around her mouth, yelling coarsely. "JUST1C3 W1LL B3 S3RV3D!"

At last the door creeped open, I could see Terezi, cursing out the corner of my eye. I almost drop-kicked the door down, it felt like my head was about to explode. It was obvious I had drank last night, I knew what a hangover felt like. That fuckass GAMZEE was out to get his ass kicked. he smiled, walking out and standing in the door.

"GAMZEE WHAT HAPPENED AT THE PARTY LAST NIGHT!" I tensed, trying not to let my anger get the best of me.

"mIrAcLeS, bRoThEr." he just grinned like a dumbass, and I stomped forward, grabbing his shirt and pinning him up on his back wall. I could see his smirk start to fade.

"WHY C4NT W3 R3M3MB3R 4NYTH1NG TH4T H4PPENED?!" Terezi shouted in his face.

"AhAhAhA, tHaT's BeCaUsE yOu AtE oNe Of My Pies!"

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT TO EAT ONE OF YOUR SHITTY SOPOR PIES?!"

Gamzee just laughed, bringing his hand up into a facepalm. "HeH, rIgHt! YoU wErE sO mOtHeRfUcKiN dRuNk lAsT nIgHt."

I set him down, clutching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. "WHY THE FUCK WERE THERE BUCKETS EVERYWHERE?!"

He just scratched the back of his head, laughing like the FUCKASS he was. "YoU aNd ReZi WeRe AlMoSt FiLlInG mOtHeRfUcKiN bUcKeTs RiGhT oN tHe SpOt! So I bRoUgHt My BrO aNd HiS lAdY fRiEnD tO SoL's HoUsE."

"AND WHERE THE FUCK WAS SOLLUX?"

Gamzee put his hand on the wall and the other on his knee to stable himself as he threw his head forward in laughter. That's all it was, just a big fucking joke to this guy. Not this time.

Of course I'd thought about it, late at night, but not like this. I'm only six sweeps old! He wouldn't stop laughing, and I only opened my mouth to speak before terezi interrupted.

"G4MZ33 G3T YOUR JUGG4LO 4SS UP!"

He slapped his knee, staggering up on command. "Aw, SoLlUx WaS sO mOtHeRfUcKiN sWeEt! He WaS sLaMmIn BeErS LiKe ThErE wAs No ToMoRrOw!"

That wasn't Sollox. He wouldn't do that if his life depended on it! But maybe he ate one of The slime pies. Who knew.

I buried my face in my hands. I needed to sit down. Take a breather. Get a few minutes to sort things the fuck out. I began hyperventilating again. No. No. This can't be happening.

"H3Y K4RKL3S 4R3 YOU 4LR1GHT?"

"YeA bRo, YoU dOnT lOoK tOo MOtHeRfUcKiN GoOd."

I guess I kind of zoned out, because I could barely hear them over the sound of my own breathing. I pulled out my PDA, hands shaking, to troll Sollox.

carcinoGenetisist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: SOLLUX, ARE YOU AWAKE?  
CG: OH PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE OKAY  
CG: SOL ANSWER ME  
CG: WHERE ARE YOU?

carcinoGenetisist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

I almost threw up. This was too much.

"WH3R3 1S SOLLUX?" she asked, looking worried like she was afraid of the answer. But I knew she knew what I was going to say anyways. Sollux was one of my best friends. I don't think I would still be mentally stable if he wasn't there to calm me the fuck down sometimes, even if maybe he was a big part of the issue in the first place.

"I DONT KNOW."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Alright, this is the chapter where things get a little NSFW (not really lol), so I tried not to go into too much detail. I really think this should be rated M, but maybe we can all be mature? Oh, what the hell. Half the homestuck fanfics are porn anyways.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Video**

Terezi blinked. Gamzee just stood with that dumbass stoner look he always had after eating sopor slime like it was fucking candy. The whole deal, with the party, had me all messed up in the head, and I don't think terezi wanted anything to do with it. The hints were obvious, we had...

Filled buckets.

Alright, maybe I thought one day I would fill buckets, but what troll didn't? And yes, maybe I thought about it with terezi, but... Not like this. Not drunk. Not after a party. Not... At my age.

I heard the familiar buzzing sound of a PDA on vibrate, but it wasn't mine. I looked up, terezi was digging through her pockets. She pulled out the phone, and there was a clicking noise as it turned on.

"1TS STR1D3R." she said vaguely.

Great. Just what I FUCKING needed. Another dumbass juggalo who-

"H3Y, 1 W4S TROLL1NG H1M L4ST N1GHT."

This caught my attention. "WELL READ THE CONVERSATION!"

I could see her thumb swipe she screen as she scrolled up through the many lines of text.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

GC: HHH333YY STR1D3RRR  
TG: hey tz ive been looking all over for you  
TG: where you at  
GC: PPSSSHHHTT STR1D3R YOU 4R3 SO S1LLY!  
TG: ...  
TG: rezi are you drunk?  
GC: M4Y3B  
GC: M4YB3*  
TG: Where are you  
TG: im coming to pick you up  
GC: FUN K1LL3R!  
GC: DOTN COM3 1M 4BUT TO SCOR3 W1TH TH1SS GUUY  
TG: what is even coming out of your mouth right now  
TG: who is this douchebag anyway  
GC: OHH NOW YOUR 1NTRESD  
GC: 1TS K4RRKL3S ;]  
TG: oh god no  
TG: no no no no no  
GC: H3Y 1LL S3ND YOU 4 V1EDO OF US FUCK1NG  
GC: YOU W1LL LO3V 1T  
TG: oh god no don't do that  
TG: don't go near that dick  
TG: tz if you touch him I will go apeshit bananas

gallowsCalibrator [GC] sent file to turntechGodhead [TG]

TG: oh god why did I even watch it  
TG: bye, I'll talk when your sober and not willing to snog every dude you get your tongue on  
GC: SU1T YURS3LFF

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

Terezi frowned. She was obviously speechless. She stopped reading, and I could tell she clicked the video.

"TEREZI DONT WATCH THAT SHIT!"

Disturbing noises came from the phone. Moaning, and dirty noises. Like someone splashing in sopor slime. _Schlick, schlock, schlock, squelch, oooooohhh!_

I took the PDA, only glancing at the screen and wanting to be sick. Only the glance told me that I was on top of her, and we were both completely nude. More squelching and moans, followed by me and my loud cussing mouth before I turned it off and gave it back to her. She was already crying, transparent teal tears streaming down her cheeks.

This was wrong. And bad. Very, very bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**2ollux**

I ran my fingers through my hair, taking a deep breath. This was all too crazy. "GAMZEE, WHERE ARE ALL THE PEOPLE WHO WENT TO THE PARTY?"

"ThEy WaS aLl DrUnK as mOtHeRfUcKeRs, So I sEnT eM' hOmE."

"M4YB3 TH1S 1SNT SUCH 4 B4D TH1NG! M4YB3 W3 C4N 4LL G3T B4CK TO OUR H1V3S 4ND FORG3T TH1S 3V3N H4PPEN3D! H3H3H3?" I could tell she was talking to herself, her words were faint like mumbling, and she was still quietly crying. I could see her bargaining attitude fade as she broke I to more powerful tears. It was heartbreaking, really.

I had to admit, I was a little glad that Gamzee had some little bit of sense for once. Terezi was still crying, her back against the wall, sobbing into her hands. It made me feel sad. I wish I'd never went to that party.

I hesitantly walked to her, sitting down on her right. I papped her back, shooshing her. She sniffled a few times and wiped her eyes. The papping and shooshing was a good tactic I had found to calm people down. Well, not everyone. Whenever I tried papping a human, they just got aroused. I guess it only worked on trolls.

It went without saying that we both needed to spend some time in our recuperacoons, even the thought of a relaxing few minutes in the slime was enough for make me desperate. But we needed to get to the bottom of things. Now.

She sniffled one more, wiping her tears away. I know she hated to cry in front of other trolls, she made that clear after she'd ran away sobbing from Dave's death. This was the first time I'd ever seen her cry. And, if it were months ago, under different circumstances, I _may _have enjoyed it. But now... Not so much.

She unsteadily stood up, and I had to guide her through the process so she didn't fall over and begin to sob once more. She was emotionally unstable right now, and I never actually thought she was even capable of being like that. I wanted the justice-freak shitbrained Troll I was used to, not the depressed, frightened trainwreck standing in front of me. She was in the fourth stage of grief; depression.

"WE NEED TO FUCKING DO SOMETHING." I searched for words, an idea, a plan, _anything, _but nothing came.

"YoU CoUlD aLl Up AnD mOtHeRfUcKiN aSk ThOsE pEoPlE tHaT wErE tHeRe WhAt HaPpEnEd." Gamzee suggested. I nodded. Hell if he knew, he was probably most drunk of all, but who knew when it came to him. But I had to give him credit, he seemed very helpful today.

"ALRIGHT, TEREZI. LETS GO FIND SOLLUX FIRST."

She sniffled, following me out the door. I had no idea where to look, I guess I could-

My PDA let off a ringing noise, like it did whenever I was being trolled. I pulled it out of my pocket, smiling for once today. It was SOLLUX, thanks gog.

carcinoGenetisist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

TA: kk come fiind me  
CG: OH THANK GOG ITS YOU SOLLUX  
CG: WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?  
TA: ii don't know but ii'm 2cared two death  
CG: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW WHERE YOU ARE? WHERE DID YOU GO AFTER THE PARTY?!  
TA: ii think iim iin eridan'2 hiive  
CG: WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU THERE?  
TA: hell iif ii know, but he'2 looking for me  
TA: ii don't thiink he'2 2ober  
CG: HOLD ON WE'RE COMING.  
TA: we? Who ii2 with you?  
CG: TEREZI  
TA: hold on eridan'2 got 2omethiing iin hii2 hand2  
TA: oh gog what the fuck iis that!  
CG: WHAT?!  
TA: oh no no no no ii have to go  
TA: ii have to run, bye

TwinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGenetisist [CG]

CG: UH OH.

* * *

**Authors note: I hope you guys are liking this story so far! Sorry if it seems rushed, this definitely not one of my best stories. But, it's a start right? Anywho, i would really enjoy some feedback! it would make me happy!**

**And yeah... I know Terezi is really OOC... I'm not very good at projecting her personality.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry you guys! I didn't mean to hold off updating for this long. And I'm sorry I'm a terrible writer! At least I have good grammar. I'm better at editing than writing. Anyways, here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Eridan Ampora**

I tugged Terezi along, and we weaved through the gaps quickly and swiftly. I was less worried about the navigation as the speed, however. What if we didn't arrive in time? Who the hell knows what's happening to Sollux as we speak?

We continued on, and I was somewhat frightened. I mean, Eridan wanted all land-dwellers dead, right? Wait, stop. No. I was probably worrying for nothing. He was probably just trying to get him to hack something shitty for a doomsday device. But Sollux did say that Ampora wasn't sober, or it didn't seem like it anyways.

His hive was located at the shore, far away from our prior district. It seemed like hours before we finally arrived at his lawn ring, and I could already see where things got awry. Sections of the roof were blown through, and dark, shattered rubble was everywhere, even floating in the water. I could hear Sollux hollering and cussing, then Eridans whines followed by crashes and smashing noises.

I heard a large clash relevantly close to where we were standing, and Eridan came tumbling out the window. I let go of Terezi's hand as we made our way over. The seadweller lie on the ground, gripping his arm and mumbling nonsense under his breath. It was aggravating, but it was obvious he was in pain. It looked like he had broken his arm.

"STAY." I ordered Terezi, and opened the hive door to be greeted by a tired, angry looking Sollux. He piped up when he saw me, though.

"KK! Fiinally, you got here. what wa2 takiing 2o long?" he looked expectantly at me, and I groaned, ignoring his inquiry.

"What happened in there?" I asked. Eridan spoke up before Sollux could even begin to reply.

"Sol threww me out the fuckin wwindoww wwith his stupid fuckin superpowwers!"

"NO FUCKING SHIT!" I exclaimed. "I'M ASKING WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE THAT, ASSHAT."

"Oh, riight. ED came at me wiith a fuckiing whiip, God know2 where he got iit." He threw his arms up in exasperation. "And then he 2tarted babbliing non2en2e about a kii2me2ii22iitude wiith me."

I looked at Eridan, who just nervously smiled.

"Fuck, the guy wa2 eiither crazy or drunk. Probably both." Sollux shrugged. "2o one thiing led to another, and now hii2 hiive ii2 a me22 and he ha2 a broken arm. 2erve2 that a22hole riight."

"You were perfectly fine wwith hate sex last night!" Eridan objected, and Sollux gagged. "II can't remember iit, iit didn't happen."

"Nyeh!"

I looked at Terezi, who had defied my previous order and made her way over to the group. I didn't really care anymore, there seemed to be no danger. Oh. I guess I was concerned for her safety? Huh.

"HEY NOOKWHIIFS!" I yelled to catch their attention. "DO YOU GUYS KNOW WHO THE FUCK ELSE WENT TO GAMZEE'S PARTY?"

Eridan spoke up before the others. "I saw Nep there." he chimed rather nonchalantly.

Oh shit. Not Nepeta. Please god, don't tell me something terrible happened to her. Yeah, she killed animals and shit, but she was honestly really.. Innocent. Like a wriggler. Almost.

"YOU LEFT THE PARTY EARLY THOUGH." I pointed out, and motioned to Sollux. "AND SO DID YOU." I looked sympathetically at Captor. Maybe I just didn't want it to be true. I hoped Nepeta wasn't there for the remainder, so I was in denial? Who the fuck knew. All I was certainly was that I needed to find out.

I pulled out my PDA again.

_- carcinoGenetisist [CG] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] -_

_CG: NEPETA, ARE YOU THERE?_

_CG: FUCK._

_CG: PLEASE ANSWER. SHIT.  
_

_AC: :33 *ac perks up, confused at this outburst*_

_AC :33 *Karkitty! Is something the matter? She mewls*_

_CG: WHERE ARE YOU?_

_AC: :33 I'm in my hive, silly! Where else would I be?_

_CG: DID YOU GO TO GAMZEE'S PARTY?_

_AC: :33 I did! But I had to leave really soon beclaws Equius came and told me to go home!_

_CG: HE DIDN'T STAY, DID HE?_

_AC: :33 Nope! We both left super early. I wish I could have stayed fur longer, it sounded like a lot of fun!_

_CG: BELIEVE ME, IT WASN'T.  
_

_CG: GAMZEE AND HIS SHITGUZZLING THINKPAN DECIDED IT WOULD BE A FUCKING GREAT IDEA TO GET EVERYONE IN A STATE OF PURE FUCKING INEBRIATION.  
_

_CG: SOME OF US FROM THE PARTY ARE HERE IN A SMALL GROUP._

_CG: MOST OF US DON'T REMEMBER A FUCKING THING._

_AC: :33 Oh no!_

_AC: :33 Are mew all okay?_

_CG: YES. IT'S NOTHING YOU NEED TO WORRY YOURSELF WITH._

_AC: :33 Are mew sure?_

_CG: YES, I'M SURE. BYE, NEPETA._

_- carcinoGenetisist [CG] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] -_


End file.
